The junior delinquents on West Beverly High
by Elisabet Hau
Summary: The end is near... As five bad kids from Twin Peaks are sent to Beverly Hills to experience the “proper company”, hell breaks loose on Saint Brandon & co.


Just for all sakes: I don't owe any rights to the caracters mentioned.  
I know there is no were in h.... that this could have taken place, but it's all a humoristic parody, and it amused me very much to write it.   
  
I had pretty bad luck uploading this story at first, so I'll try again. This is just for fun. And I know it is impossible to have ever taken place for various reasons.  
  
**Chapter 1. The trouble begins....**  
  
An early thursday at Beverly Hills it was....  
The varm morning sun was shining down on the Walsh familys cosy house. The trees and flowers stretched happily for it's beams, as the birds sang.  
Inside, the family of four had just finished of breakfast and was about to go to their various buisnesses. Brandon and Brenda, for example, were of to school.   
  
Bye mom, bye dad! Brandon yelled from the entré, getting his stuff ready, I'll go to the library this afternoon, so perhaps it'll be late.  
  
That's OK, honey, replied Cindy Walsh from the kitchen, But we'll eat at seven. Can you give your sister a ride?  
  
Brenda didn't owe her own car yet.  
  
'Course. Come on, sis! he said, cheerfully, Brenda came along, and the two twins were off.  
  
While sitting in the car, they chatted. Or rather, Brenda did mostly. And mostly about Dylan.  
  
Don't you think you are giving him a little hard time? Brandon asked, not really wanting to.  
  
I just know he's in trouble again! she burst out, He haven't answered his phone all last night, and he didn't go to school for the last two days. Something's wrong, Brandon!  
  
He didn't answer, but kept his eyes on the road, apparantly wondering. In reality, he was almost fed up with Brenda's obsession with Dylan. How come she was this inmature when they had the same age? It wasn't allways easy to be nice, but he knew he had to, for some reason or another. And besides, it just turned him on...  
  
..Brandon! Are you listening? came her falset-voice down on him again.  
  
he nodded, Just give it break Brenda. Dylan can look after himself. He's responsible enough.  
  
You really think so? Because I'm really worried...  
  
You know him, Brenda. He's been able to care for himself for years.  
  
Actually, he did'nt think this was true, but anyway.... What the hell.  
And, it seemed, Brenda had bought his crap. She even smiled after a little while. He smiled back too, pleased with himself to make her stop her on-going Dylan monologue and to make her rely in him this much.   
  
Soon they arrived at the West Beverly High. There were lots of kids everywhere, in the corridors too, chatting along the last few minutes before the bell rang. Brandon and Brenda soon came upon Andrea Zuckerman.  
  
Hey you two, she said, smiling, holding a bunch of papers in her arms. Have you heard the latest news?  
  
they said, Brandon continued,We have just arrived this very moment.  
  
Well, I'll say I'm very happy the principal has aggreed to take engagements in social services. Andrea said, still smiling, The West Beverly High is from now on part of a new project involving underprivileged young from other states, since this school is one of the best in dealing with these social sircomstances.  
  
...What do you mean? Kids from the ghettoes or something like that? Brandon asked her, puzzled. Brenda just stared in amazement of the state of satisfaction, Andrea seemed to be in.  
  
No, I mean, of course we must hope that'll be the next step, Andrea said, But for now, 5 juvenile delinquents has been sent from washington to an institution nearby, and to secure their education, theay are to study in WBH.  
  
Brandon raised his eyebrows. He was quite good at this.   
  
Andrea couldn't stop herself: And, they're supposed to be in most of your classes. I'll write about it in the paper, a two pages editorial. Keep me informed, right?  
  
Before any of them could say anything further, the bell rang and they went for the class room after saying goodbye to Andrea. As circumstances would have it, both Brandon, Brenda, Dylan (if he came), Kelly Taylor and Steve Sanders were in the same class this morning.   
  
Inside, Mrs. Teasley were seen giving instructions to what was supposedly the five new students. Two were boys, one of them a biker it seemed. Brandon instantly took notice, that Dylan was standing nearby the group.   
Brenda noticed too and didn't seemed to pleased.  
Behind the boys, three girls were standing. All was pretty, two brunettes and one blonde.   
  
  
end of chapter one.


End file.
